Teaser to Clouded Sunshine
by Moonlight howling
Summary: This is a preview to a story I'm writing. Post-Breaking Dawn. I'm introducing a new vampire, she's special. You'll hear her story thru many major characters and their stories. Many points of view. I wanted to see how publishing a story would work. That's why this short story about her change. Hope you like it and look for the real thing when I'm done. Within a few weeks I hope.


**Teaser: My change**

Oktober 5th 2001. I just left the hospital from a visit to my mom. Nothing had changed, she's still in a coma. I'm only 18 and feel so alone. I'm taking care of myself, but I dare not look ahead. I want to go to collage, study biology. I love animals, they fascinate me, especially the big predators. I decide to cut thru the park. I hope to see an owl or a fox. The weather is nice. I walk along the dim lit path and look around. After 10 minutes I see an owl fly overhead. I follow it's movements with intent. So beautiful and big. It hoots and gets a response far away.

Suddenly something bumps me and I feel a sharp pain in my upper right arm. I feel a rush of air and look around. Nothing. But a sweet smell of lilac and ginger. I feel scared and cold, I've never felt that way. I know self defence, I teach Tai Chi. The pain intensifies, spreading thru my whole body. I feel like I'm on fire, but can't scream. I crawl into a bush and find a small cave of dirt. I roll up in a ball, worried my attacker might come back. I focus on breathing slow, something my mom taught me from an early age. It helps a bit, but not much. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I claw at my curly hair. Clench my jaws for a moment. Focus, I tell myself, breathe, meditate, let your mind go somewhere else. I succeed, I black out.

Waking up is strange. I open my eyes, but shut them again quickly. The light is so bright, how can that be, I'm in a cave?! I hear lots of sounds, like I'm in a crowded zoo. The smells tell me the same thing. It's so intense. I open my eyes again, slowly, adjusting. I crawl out of my hiding place. Peeking thru the branches I see people walking by. My throat burns with an overwhelming thirst. Hearing their beating hearts, my mouth waters. I swallow it, it tastes weird, bitter. I move closer to the path. Ready to jump the next human passing by. Then, a discarded newspaper flies in my direction. I grab it, so fast, my own movement startles me. Looking at it I see the date, it's been three days! What! I check myself, I'm different, stronger, but something's not right. Scanning the area I find a small pond. As soon as I see it, I'm near the water, again, moving so fast. My reflection is freighting, my pale skin sparkles a little in some rays of sun. But my eyes, they're scarlet red! I pull back my lips and see a perfect smile of razor sharp teeth. Shocked, that's the only way to describe my feelings. I see a predator, on top of the food chain.

No longer human. My throat still burns, a lot! I want to kill a tasty human, drink their blood. **No, my conscience screams, it's wrong! Control yourself!** I focus on breathing slow again, big mistake! Argh! My muscles tense up and I hold my breath. Hmm, not uncomfortable. No need to breathe, interesting. I look inside myself, see my mother when she was healthy and smiling. I go deeper, see my father, tall and proud. Have to remember them, they keep me sane. Retreat, back to my hideout. Trying to remember more. Helping people, polarity massage, quantum touch, healing. **I'm not a killer!**

Somehow I managed to get thru the day. It's pitch black now, but I see everything just as easy as before. Most people are asleep. I run, out of the park, onto the street. Humans! Jumping up a roof I avoid them. Staying high up, jumping from building to building, I make my way out of the city. Leaving my old life behind. On a hilltop I look back one more time. I'm sorry mother, I hope you'll be alright, alive or at peace in death. Moving up higher I hear a growl, something almost hit me. A giant bear and the smell of fresh blood. His kill, a deer, is lying on the ground with it's throat ripped out. Heartbeat, so strong, so delicious! He charges. Mine! I avoid his claws, move behind him and sink my teeth into his neck. Relief! Aaahh! I drink until he stops moving. Dropping him into the dirt, I feel a little bad. My bite hurt him, he screamed a lot. But still, I realize I don't need human blood, this will do just fine. The deer is barely alive, he's fading. Quick, I need more, the burning hasn't stopped yet. Draining what's left of his blood feels good. I can handle myself, I'm in control. Now to explore my new world. See what other animals I can feed on. I'll try to avoid predators, I'm one too, we are equal. Well, in a way. Taking in the fresh air I start to run, faster. Wow, awesome!


End file.
